Déjame contarte un secreto
by Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura
Summary: aa el dulce amor de Yoh y Anna.. la más linda pareja de shaman king... aa dulce dulce amor jeje lean y dejen reviews! ONE-SHOT


**DÉJAME CONTARTE UN SECRETO**

-¿Ya está lista la cena?

La rubia mujer entró al comedor de mal humor, y se sentó a la mesa esperando su plato.

-Sí Annita

El muchacho le sonrió con dulzura, sirvió los platos con el arroz humeante, y se sentó frente a ella para comenzar a cenar.

La muchacha lo observó con disimulo, mientras se llevaba el primer bocado a la boca. Todo en él era increíble, sus ojos, su cuerpo y hasta su carácter. Anna lo amaba en serio, y no dejaba de sorprenderla el hecho de que él siguiera a su lado, a pesar de su forma de ser y de todos los problemas que su presencia acarreaba.

El muchacho comía con gusto, sin darse cuenta, aparentemente, de los ojos negros que le observaban.

Anna recordó la primera vez que lo vio. El muchacho, con sus característicos audífonos colgados al cuello salía de una tienda, y al verla, sus mejillas tomaron un tinte rojizo. Anna, con su frialdad extrema, le corto al instante con una frase parecida a: "estás en mi camino. Lárgate y muere"

Después se conocieron, e Yoh luchó contra el Oh-Oni que ella misma había creado, sacrificando a su mejor amigo, tal sólo para ayudarla.

Desde ese día Anna lo amó, y todos los días agradecía el poder estar a su lado, ya que él era la única persona que la entendía y amaba.

-Le falta sal – murmuró sonrojada al verse sorprendida por aquellos ojos castaños que tanto amaba.

-Oh… lo siento, lo recordaré la próxima vez Annita!!!

El muchacho le mostró una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, y Anna resignada, bajó la mirada a su plato.

Pasados unos minutos se limpió la boca y levantó de la mesa, sin dar las gracias ni ninguna explicación.

Yoh suspiró cansado, recogió los platos de la mesa y se dispuso a lavarlos, mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia donde estaba su prometida.

"_Irá a darse un baño y luego a dormir… Se encerrará en su habitación y la veré hasta la mañana siguiente, sin poderme acercar mucho… se que me quiere… pero no deja que me acerque a ella… este sentimiento se vuelve más fuerte con el tiempo… ni modo… tendrá que ser a la fuerza…"_

-Lo más seguro es que me estrangule – el moreno rió ante su comentario, mientras terminaba de secar los platos. – aahhh ¡pero uno tiene que arriesgar ciertas cosas para poder ganar!

La rubia ya estaba acostada en su futón, cuando escuchó los pasos de Yoh acercándose a su cuarto.

"_qué raro… en las noches él no viene hacia acá" _

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una sombra silenciosa, que observaba casi con adoración, a la figura que al parecer dormía.

Anna se puso nerviosa. "_¿Qué trata de hacer este idiota?... Si me toca lo echaré a patadas" _Su mente se puso en blanco al sentir la cálida respiración de Yoh en su cuello, pero recobró el sentido al sentirse rodeada por sus fuertes brazos.

Quiso darse la vuelta, gritarle, golpearlo y correrlo,. Pero nada hizo. Se quedó quieta en su sitio, temblando de expectación, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-…Anna…- la aludida abrió los ojos al borde de un colapso nervioso – mi amor…

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al acto. ¡Nunca nadie le había llamado así! ¿Qué se creía ese descarado?

Sintió los labios de Yoh en su cuello, suavizándola al instante, drogándola poco a poco con esas hermosas caricias.

-Yoh…

Su suspiro salió imperceptible, llegando sólo a los oídos del castaño.

-Anna… deja que te cuente un secreto…

El muchacho aflojó ligeramente el abrazo, y la joven giró para quedar frente a frente.

-Sal de mi habitación – cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja – Ahora.

Yoh sonrió más abiertamente, y para evitar futuras represalias, la inmovilizó en un dulce abrazo, sintiendo el frágil cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Annita… - sus labios rozaron su oído haciéndola estremecerse- Te amo.

El corazón de la chica palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa.

-Yoh yo…

El muchacho relajó el abrazo, para ver esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban.

Con lentitud se acercó a su rostro, y besó sus labios con ternura infinita, dando su alma en esa caricia inocente.

Anna se dejó llevar por esa sensación nueva y gloriosa, e hizo más profundo el beso por iniciativa propia.

Una mano del muchacho se coló por su yukata, y ella deshizo el beso por la sorpresa.

-Lo siento… - "_jiji… por lo menos no me golpeaste ni una sola vez cariño…"_

La joven se sonrojó por el pensamiento del muchacho, dejando que él besara su frente con dulzura.

Yoh la acunó entre sus brazos, y Anna se aferró a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos sin pena ni miedo.

Con lentitud acercó sus labios al oído de su prometido, y susurrándole un "_Te amo"_ le hizo sonreír.

Y los dos se quedaron dormidos, una acunada y segura entre los brazos de su prometido, y el otro feliz y satisfecho, rodeado de los brazos de la mujer amada.

===FIN===

en fin... dejen reviewwsss!!!! es muy cursi lo se ,,, ya saben,,, mi dote de amor de la semana,,, sino muero!! jeje diganme si les gusto!! y supongo que ya lo saben... Shaman king no me pertenece!!!! sino a Takito... jujuju cuidense!!!!!!

sayen!!!!!


End file.
